A Thousand Years
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Morgana is in Avalon... waiting. Merlin roams the Earth on his own waiting for the day when Arthur will rise again. He and Morgana have been waiting a thousand years to be reunited but will Merlin's destiny get in the way? Or will he come home to her? Songfic. Mergana (obvs)


**A/N: Ah, I coludn't help writing this. I was unsatisfied with the five second Mergana moment. I hate the writers! So I had to write this. And I also hate that Merlin ends up lonely, roaming the Earth by himself for a thousand years when all his loved ones have moved on to the next world.**

**To Mr. Perfectionist: I think you'll find that I'm not a retard, sir. You have no right to tell me that my work is 'total shit' plus I haven't seen you writing any fanfics. You just created an account to flame other people because you can't write yourself. Well, you've earned yourself a one way ticket to report-abuse-land! GET A LIFE.**

**Thanks to Greyshade for telling me nicely.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin otherwise the finale would've been like this. Christina Perri wrote, sang and owns the song 'A Thousand Years.'**

* * *

She opens her eyes. Where is she? This place is so beautiful and calming, so calming that she almost forgets her anger over her death. ALMOST.

All she can remember is the steel through her gut, driven there by him. He 'blames himself for what she's become.' And he should. He poisoned her and didn't tell her of his own magic when she revealed hers to him. She was so alone, so afraid and he turned his back on her; turned a blind eye. Traitor. 'This has to end' he had said. Yes, it does. He should end. She grabbed his shoulder for support and to her surprise he didn't push her away but just gently came down with her as she fell. He pulled the Excalibur out without trying to cause too much pain. She was confused. Why? Why not just kill her ruthlessly like she would do to him? She tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled noise. Then darkness took over.

'Goodbye, Morgana,' was the last thing she heard before he left her body there to rot. Of course, his precious Arthur came first. Her brother always came first. To Gwen, to her _father_ Uther and to Emrys. For a while even Mordred followed him. How pathetic.

* * *

She watches him from Avalon as she has been doing for about a thousand years. But there is no contempt in her gaze anymore, just longing. So much time has passed - she has had time to think. To think about everything, from the beginning right through to the end. Consequently, she has forgiven him. She has forgiven everyone, even Uther. After her reconciliation with Arthur in Avalon, who, like her has not aged a bit, she kept an eye on her long time enemy turned love of her life, waiting for him. Well, love of her _after_life.

"You love him don't you?" Arthur asks.

"I always have," she confesses. "And I always will."

* * *

It's the 21st century now; he has lived alone for a thousand years. From horses to lorries. He strokes his long beard as he thinks back to the good old days back in Camelot. Surrounded by friends, family and most importantly love. He has had to suffer so many losses: Will, Freya, Balinor, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, her and Arthur. Soon after they left his life, Gwen, Gauis, his mother, Leon, Percival and Kilgarrah followed. Aithusa was reaching her end too for she was a thousand years old, like him. His only remaining companion, who he never had time with long enough due to these modern hunters and historians, was leaving him like everyone else. He envied her, everyone else had the opportunity to pass into the next world but he didn't.

He remembers when Arthur died. Kilgarrah told him the Once and Future King would rise again. But he did not. It was a lie. Magic was probably restored to Camelot by Queen Guinevere but he didn't know for sure. He never went back to Camelot; it was too painful. Nevertheless, magic was lost forever. The humans that occupied the Earth now passed magic off as pathetic tricks.

He reminisces the most painful moment of his life. Burying her. After he had set Arthur's body off in a boat he went back to her. He couldn't believe how easily he had pushed the Excalibur into her stomach. 'Goodbye, Morgana,' was all he said in a very familiar cold tone. It was the tone she used when she spoke to him. He had allowed himself to kill her like she had killed others. Without remorse. Of course, he felt horrible afterwards; he spent hours sobbing over what he had become.

* * *

_Finally, he got a grip over himself. He decided to treat her with love before leaving her forever. After all, she was dead. She was no longer his enemy... she was his Morgana. The one from before: his secret love. The one he admired from afar, knowing he would never be able to have her. He wouldn't let the vengeful knights of Camelot get her body. They would probably throw her in a ditch._

_So he took her to the lake and turned her into his Morgana. He had chosen to redress her in the same blue dress she wore when he first saw her. The beautiful woman staring out of the window during Thomas Collins' execution. The woman who he unknowingly walked in on while she was changing, so gorgeous that he stayed in her chambers longer than she should have. Next, he washed face, cleansing her of the layers of dirt and smudged make up. He always thought she looked more breath taking without the extreme make up that she began to wear when she turned to the dark side. It represented the purity she once possessed, before Morgause tainted her with evil. Lastly, he placed her in a boat, similar to the one he put Arthur in, and sent her off into the lake, but not before lightly brushing his lips to her own. He almost chuckled darkly. How stupid of him, to kiss a dead woman, who would hate him for eternity and never acknowledge this intimate exchange between them. He watched her go, until his vision blurred with more tears._

* * *

The warlock returned to the present. As he sits by the lake of Avalon he realises that his time was up centuries ago. His best friend would never need to rise again. Kilgarrah had been wrong, like he had about a number of things. His destiny wasn't fulfilled because it didn't exist in the first place. He and Arthur never 'united the lands of Albion' or brought 'magic back to the land.' It was never their job, never their destiny anyway. Alator and Finna had died for nothing. He had wasted his entire life but he had been grateful that he met everyone in Camelot. Grateful that he had the chance to serve his pratty King, to have fought along the noble men who were the Knights of the Round Table and to have met the woman who had changed him in so many ways, good and bad. She had made him strong when she betrayed him; he never trusted anyone so easily ever again. Which was a good thing when it came to Mordred but was also sad in a way. Ultimately, when Aithusa passed away, he would join his loved ones, in Avalon.

* * *

Merlin smiles as he buries Aithusa. It's not easy, she's almost as huge as Kilgarrah was. And finding a secretive place away from other people was hard. But he managed.

"Goodbye Aithusa. You've been like my daughter..." he whispers his farewell, a tear falling down his cheek. But he's pleased that she has passed on to the next world to be with Kilgarrah and all the other dragons. Just like he will.

He looks back on Aithusa's burial one last time before heading off to the gates of Avalon.

* * *

She can't stop crying in joy. Her brother thinks she has gone completely mad.

"Morgana, what is wrong with you?" the Once and Future King asks, bewildered by the last High Priestess' behaviour, as she flings herself at him.

"He's back!" she exclaimed, looking over his shoulder. He releases his sister and spins around.

"Merlin..." he says in shock. The happy woman just stared at her long time love, who now appeared to be the same physical age as them.

"I'm here... my love," the warlock replies, running towards the Pendragons. And as Merlin kisses her she realises that she comes first now – she is more important to him than Arthur is.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think. Yes, it's a lot on the cheesy side but I couldn't help it! So yeah, I chose this song because I love it and because the epilogue was around a thousand years after the battle. Go and listen to it, it's amazing!**


End file.
